No supe cuando me enamore de ti
by Brisa D. Dragneel
Summary: Este es un fanfic de LuNa (LuffyxNami) Todos lo personajes son de Eiichiro Oda, excepto lo que hago con ellos xD
1. Chapter 1

-Luffy Ayud...

Esa imagen de Nami llorando y pidiendo su ayuda, no se borraba de la cabeza del chico, hab a perdido a sus nakamas y por ultimo su hermano, Ace,que se sacrifico para salvarlo, no sabia que hacer, era de noche y en vez de dormir para seguir su entrenamiento con Rayleigh, le daba vueltas esa dura imagen, no fue capaz de ayudarla, se sent a miserable

-Luffy, deber as dormir, ya que ma ana sigues con tu entrenamiento

-No puedo, Rayleigh, me cuesta intentar dormir, mis nakamas est n lejos pero me siento mal, no los pude proteger

-Sobre todo a la chica de cabello naranja, no...?

- Como lo sabes?

-En el momento en el cual Kuma la desapareci , y tu no la pudiste salvar te volviste pr cticamente loco, te consumi la furia

-No lo soporte, no la pude proteger, la hice llorar...Le promet a Genzo que no la har a llorar

-Ella no lloro porque no la salvar as, tenia miedo, todos sus nakamas estaban desapareciendo y no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, se sinti mal, y la desesperaci n la llevo a llorar

-Pero en parte fue mi culpa, soy el capit n deber a haber acabado con Kuma yo mismo, as no hubieran pasado por eso, y Nami no habr a llorado

-Pero ellos te hubieran acompa ado a Marine Ford y posiblemente hubieran perdido la vida-El moreno quedo blanco, era cierto, podr a haber derrotado a Kuma pero el hubiera ido igual a rescatar a hace y posiblemente todos hubieran perdido la vida-Las cosas suceden por algo Luffy, mejor piensa que ella esta bien y que esta entrenando para cuando se vuelvan a reunir sera mas fuerte y nadie los volver a separar

-Tienes raz n Rayleigh, Espero que cuando los reencontremos seamos tan fuertes que nadie los separe nunca mas

-Luffy...-Dijo curioso Rayleigh-

- Uh?

-Estas enamorado de la chica de cabello naranja

-a pues, esto...No lose, yo solo quiero cuidarla, y no dejarla, s-sola y...-El moreno se puso colorado hasta parecer un tomate bastante maduro, Rayleigh se hecho a re r por lo nervioso que estaba Luffy y como no sabia ocultar su enamoramiento hacia la peli naranja-

-No sabes mentir, Bueno ya duerme que si no entrenas te volveran a separar de ella

-Bien

y con esa motivaci n, de no volver a separarse de sus nakamas y Nami, Luffy empezo su arduo entrenamiento con su maestro Rayleigh

Han pasado dos a os...En el viaje tuve que aguantar a Hancock y su persistencia por casarme con ella, realmente me aburri , cuando ya iba a entrar al Archipielago Shaobody, Hancock me volvi a hacer esa incomoda pregunta...

-Luffy, te casar as conmigo?

-No me voy a casar contigo, Hancock

Despu s de la fastidiosa pregunta de Hancock, fui a reencontrarme con mis nakamas, en los ratos que estuve me pille a un fastidioso tipo que quer a que lo respetara y luego me quiso disparar, y lo noquee con mi Haki, para ahorrarme problemas, estuve bastante tiempo dando vueltas, me encontr con unos falsos Zoro y Sani, y luego llego un Marine con unos Kumas, tuve que revelar mi identidad, y destrui a un Kuma, y Zoro y Sanji se encargaron del otro que quedaba, pro fin estaba con mis verdaderos amigos, entre los momento que hu amos de la marina, apareci Rayleigh a ayudarnos, me quise despedir de una gran manera de el

-Rayleigh...Lo conseguir ... Yo ser el Rey de los Piratas!

-Llega hasta la cima!

Pude notar como Rayleigh quiso llorar, y empece a re r, Rayleigh nos ayudo a escapar y luego llego Chopper sobre un p jaro gigante, me pregunto que tan apetitoso sera el p jaro, pero Chopper no me dejo comerlo, distinguir a lo lejos al Sunny y empece a mover animadamente mis brazos salud ndolos

-Hey chicos!

Al gritar todos fijaron la mirada hacia nosotros, al volver a ver a Nami, se me acelero el coraz n, estaba realmente hermosa, su cabello largo le vena de mano, lo nico que no me gusto fue su forma de vestir ya que los hombres no el quitaran las mirada de encima, me sonroje al notar lo celoso que me puse, luego se me quito a ver a Sanji volando por culpa de unas Gran hemorragia Nasal

-Sanji!

Despu s de la gran hemorragia nasal de Sanji, Chopper empez su tratamiento y por eso le tuvo que sacar fotos a Robin y Nami, Sanji tenia fotos de Nami y yo no!, Bueno el barco va en calma, pienso hablar con Nami, para decirle lo que siento por ella solo espero que...ella acepte mas sentimientos

Recuerdo el momento en el cual nos separo Kuma

-Luffy ayud...

Quise pedir la ayuda de Luffy, pero se me hizo demasiado tarde y desaparec de ese lugar, record todos esos momento en los cuales Luffy me salvo de mi misma como de los enemigos, y sobre todo el momento en que libero a mi pueblo y a mi

-Nami!... Tu eres mi nakama!

El nunca dejo de confiar en mi y siempre quiso hacerme sentir que el siempre estar a hay para salvarnos, como cuando me lanzo su preciado sombrero que enojo perfectamente en mi cabeza

-Frente a ti esta el futuro re de los piratas, as que quita esa cara y ve como el gano

Confiaba y confi ciegamente en el, realmente...no se en que momento fue en que me enamore de el, Puede que sea un idiota, un grandiosamente idiota, pero su alegr a, protecci n y sobre todo confianza ciega hacia mi, me llena el coraz n como nadie, quiz s so y una idiota al enamorarme de un chico que pr cticamente esta enamorado de la carne, y si se pudiera se casar a con ella.

Que hago en estos momentos..?, Escribo en mi diario de vida, la banda se reencontr , todos han cambiado bastante y Luffy...Ahora es como todo un hombre, ya no es ni o...bueno lo idiota no se le quita pero ya act a como el hombre que es,Sanji esta con su hemorragias nasales y en el tratamiento que le creo Chopper nos tuvo que sacar fotos a mi y Robin, algo bastante molesto, Estoy realmente excitada Luffy pega su mirada en mi cuerpo y eso, es algo que me pone realmente nerviosa, me mira de una manera inexplicable, como si me quisiera decir algo

Repentinamente se escucho un gran portazo a las espaldas de Nami, Estaba en la biblioteca y todos los dem s estaban reunidos en la cocina, por lo cual no se espero que dejara la cocina para ir con ella

-L-Luffy que haces?!

-Necesito hablar contigo-Dijo en moreno mir ndola fijamente y caminando hacia donde ella-

-Podr as mantener distancia? -Dijo nerviosamente la peli naranja-

-No Quiero -Dijo sin dejar de mirarla, mientras se acercaba Nami se paro y empez a retroceder- Te estas acorralando sola

-Que te sucede?!

-Nada...solo quiero decirte algo que nunca te e aclarado -Dijo y noto como La peli naranaj chocaba con la pared a su espalda, y el moreno apresuro su paso y puso ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de la peli naranja- no se des de cuando pero...Te amo Nami 


	2. Chapter 2

La única respuesta que tuvo que el Capitán de su confesión fue la cara profundamente colorada de su Navegante, le dio una sonrisa por como estaba, y la peli naranja se puso mas nerviosa de lo habitual

-L-Luffy...Yo...-De un momento a otro, entro Zoro, por la puerta-

- Interrumpo?, Bueno, Luffy, Ero-Cock esta algo curioso, ya que no apareciste a robarle la comida, si no vas sospechara de que andabas haciendo algo

- Enserio?... Tienes razón me estoy perdiendo mi comida! -Después de que Luffy se percatara que estaba perdiéndose su comida, salio rápidamente por la puerta, en dirección a la cocina-

- Oye Nami!, tienes que ir también o si no Ero-Cock armara la grande, así que quítate esa cara toda colorada que tienes encima y ve a la cocina -A Zoro ya le desagradaba andar nombrando tanto al Ero-Cock, pero le causo una gracia ver la cara colorada de Nami y su nerviosismo que casi no podía caminar bien- Pareces gelatina...Ya bueno me voy -Dijo con una gran carcajada de por medio y salio de la biblioteca-

-Dios...Luffy si que a sido directo, por poco ya veía que me daba un ataque cardíaco -Dijo la peli naranja al afirmarse de una mesa y poner una mano al medio de su pecho, sintiendo como latía velozmente- Me voy a volver loca, iré a la cocina por algo de comer

Nami fue rumbo a la cocina y hay había una típica escena el Capitán rogándole al cocinero por mas comida y este le negaba a cada rato

-Sanji-Kun, me harías un postre de frutas

-Enseguida Nami-swan! -Dijo con su típico "Torbellino del amor", para luego crear mi postre de frutas, mire de reojo a Luffy y este miraba con una cara poco agradable a Sanji-Kun, como si lo quisiera atemorizar-

Después de unos minutos Sanji-Kun termino mi postre y hecho a Luffy de la cocina a patadas, me volví a dirigir a la biblioteca a seguir con mis mapas, y vi a Luffy, en el columpio del Sunny, sobándose su estomago en forma de tranquilizarlo del hambre, realmente se me hizo una imagen adorable, le tire una de mis mandarinas y este la atajo, ya que su Hakki lo ayudo a percibir la mandarina, me miro y le hice una se a para que viniera y este correspondió en unos segundos

- Para que me llamas Nami? -Dijo de lo mas tranquilo, como si unos minutos atrás en la biblioteca no hubiera pasado nada, algo típico de el-

-Se nota que tienes hambre, y te quería dar algunas de mis mandarinas, pero no te acostumbres -Dije, mientras me daba vuelta, dirigiéndome a mis mandarinos y cortando algunas que estaban maduras- Ten -Dije mientras le pasaba alrededor de 10 mandarinas- Comete todas las mandarinas

- Gracias, Nami! -Dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras bajaba, nuevamente al columpio y se balanceaba mientras comía mandarinas-

-Nunca cambiara... -Dijo Nami dedicando una sonrisa a la cara alegre de su capitán y dirigiéndose a la biblioteca a terminar los mapas-

Cayo la noche y Nami había terminado todos sus mapas, la cena, fue algo bastante común platos rotos, Chopper y Luffy sobre la mesa haciendo idioteces Franky posando por todos lados, y Brook tocando música y riéndose bastante contagioso. Era un caos total, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de todos de que pasara la cena me fui al camarote que compartía con Robin, el cual hoy compartiría sola ya que le tocaba a Robin acostada en mi cama leyendo un libro, estaba con mi pijama puesto que consistía en un short y una polera de tirantes, el conjunto era celeste claro, después de unos minutos se escucho unos golpes en la puerta

-Adelante! -Dije sin esperarme que Luffy fuera el que golpeara la puerta, entro, después de cerrar la puerta se sentó en la cama de Robin que estaba vacía y me quedo mirando a los ojos- Que necesitas?

- Puedo dormir contigo, Nami?-cuando esas palabras traspasaron mis oídos no pude evitar el gran sonrojo y nerviosismo que sentí frente a Luffy-

- P-Porque-e? -Dije bastante nerviosa-

-Es que Sanji me quiere matar por comer tus mandarinas, Zoro ronca mas de lo común y a Franky se le subió la cola a la cabeza y no para de decir Super-Dijo con cara bastante cansada y a la vez triste-

-Bien quédate pero te duermes en la cama de Robin- Recién vine a tomar el mínimo detalle de que sola andaba con pantalones negros, era bastante común verlo con su torso a la vista pero ahora era diferente ya que dormiría así junto conmigo- Mejor duerme en mi cama que luego Robin me interroga de porque hay olor a carne en su cama, y recordando eso, ni se te ocurra comer carne en mi cama

-Bien-Dijo el moreno mientras se cambia de lado a la cama de la navegante y se metía bajos las tapas- Buenas noches , Nami

-Buenas Noches, Luffy-Dijo la navegante y se metió en la cama de su ausente compara de cuarto, después de apagar la luz-

Bajo repentinamente la temperatura, ahora se hizo cuenta que siempre tenia unas sabanas a sus pies para abrigarse, pero se las paso a Robin para que no pasara frió mientras vigilaba, miro discretamente al moreno, tenia las sabanas hasta su cintura abrigándolo pensó en sacarle las sabanas, pero prefirió no hacerlo, luego de un rato de dar vueltas las cosas , prefirió meterse a su cama junto con Luffy, realmente se le haría incomodo ya que la repentina confesión de este hacia ella hacia que muchas cosas que antes hacían mas normal ahora fuera mucho mas difícil, se destapo lentamente y le cayo bastante mal el frió así que apenas se destapo se puso en la cama que ocupaba el moreno, y abrigo al moreno junto con ella con la sabana que este tenia hasta su cintura

- N...Nami?, Que haces? -Dijo el moreno con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al notar que la navegante estaba aferrada a su pecho-

-Hace demasiado frió, bajo mucho la temperatura, así que dormiré contigo para que no me de frió Dijo la navegante mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre el pecho de Luffy-

-P-Pero deja de hacer eso... Que es bastante i-incomodo! -Dijo mas sonrojado y con bastante nerviosismo-

- Porque te pones nervioso? Bueno, no importa, Buenas Noches, Luffy -Dijo la navegante acomodándose en el pecho de Luffy-

-B-Buenas Noches, Nami -Dijo el moreno, observando a la navegante-

Luffy, le costaba quedarse dormido ya que Nami estaba aferrada a su pecho y aun dormida movía sus dedos de lado a lado, y eso le ponía bastante nervioso, se tranquilizo como pudo, y la abrazo, para luego entrar a un profundo sueño, durmiendo junto a su amada, que todavía no le decía que sentía por el


	3. Chapter 3

Que como dormí? Siento como que dormí abrazando a un Ángel, y para mi ese ángel era Nami y nadie mas que ella, Sigo acostado y ella sigue durmiendo, realmente tengo hambre, pero prefiero aguantar ya que Nami esta a mi lado, la mire unos momentos, ya se iba a despertar estaba haciendo demasiadas caras graciosas, quería gritar de la risa, era bastante cómico ver sus caras, se levanta como gato, se estiro y luego empezó a gruñir, me causa gracia

-Buenos días, Gatito

-Porque Gatito? -Dijo rascándose un ojo-

-Pareces un gato al despertar Nami, Nunca te lo han dicho?

-Nunca e dormido junto con alguien -Eso provoco un leve sonrojo en ambos- Y Robin se levanta mas antes que yo y abandona la habitación

-Eso explica todo, bueno levántate dormilona -Dijo Luffy saliendo de la cama, mientras iba a abandonar la habitación en el espejo de Nami y Robin, noto que su pecho tenia leves rasguños- Oye...Nami...

- Si? -dijo La navegante acercándose a el-

-Realmente te diré gato, me rasguñaste el pecho -dijo el moreno dando vuelta hacia la Navegante y apuntando a su pecho- Que voy hacer!? Sanji me va matar! -dijo al percatándose del riesgo que corría-

- Ponte una polera que te cubra el pecho, Idiota!, Y si lo nota le mientes!

- No se mentir Nami!

El Capitán y La Navegante, estaban aterrorizados y preocupados en la situación ya que con solo tener esas marcas hacia ver que había pasado algo

- ¡Sanji me va a matar! -Decía desesperado el moreno corriendo de un lugar a otro-

- ¡Cálmate Luffy! Ya se ciérrate la camisa! -Dijo y lo detuvo y empezó a cerrarla-

- ¡No me gusta usarla así! -Dijo desabrochando la camisa-

- ¡Hazme caso! -Dijo Nami y empezó a cerrar la camisa-

Luffy perdió el equilibrio y los dos cayeron al suelo con Luffy sobre Nami, estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora, Nami tenia las manos sobre su pecho, tenia una pierna estirada y otra recogida, y Luffy estaba sobre ella con sus brazos al lado de su cara y entre la piernas de Nami

-N-Nami... -Dijo el moreno y empezó a acerar su rostro al de la navegante-

-Nami-Swan! Ven a desayu... -El cocinero quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a su capitán sobre la navegante acercando su rostro al de ella- ¡Que estas haciendo estúpida cara de goma! -Dijo dándole una patada que no mando a chocar con la pared- ¡No te le acerques mas a mi bella Nami-swan!

-S-Sanji-Kun -Dijo la ahora colorada navegante al percatarse de la presencia del cocinero- No es lo que tu piensas! -Dijo y miro que Luffy no se movía- Luffy!

La navegante gateo hacia su capitán, y recostó la cabeza del moreno en sus piernas

-Oye Luffy.. -Dijo golpeando levemente la mejilla del moreno- Luffy... -Volvió a insistir pero este no reaccionaba- Sanji-Kun! Que tan fuerte le pegaste?

-No me preguntes solo lo golpee -Dijo de lo mas tranquilo soltando el humo de su cigarro-

-Luffy... -La navegante apretó la mejilla del moreno y este no reaccionaba- Llama a Chopper...

- Eh? -Dijo de lo mas tranquilo el cocinero mirando a la navegante-

- Que llames a Chopper maldito idiota! -Dijo la navegante de malas ganas-

El cocinero salio con toda la calma del mundo de la habitación se notaba que no tenia ni la mínima gana de ayudar a ver que le pasaba a Luffy, al cabo de un largo rato llego Chopper con su mochilita a examinar a Luffy

- Y bien, que tiene Chopper? -Dijo curiosa la navegante-

-Solo paso hambre nada grave, le diré a Sanji que le prepare comida, por el ato dale alguna cosa para comer -El renito salio de la habitación-

Nami estaba mas que sorprendida el moreno le hizo pasar el susto de su vida, y era solo porque tenia hambre, realmente era un idiota, se paro del suelo y tomo de su velador una mandarina y la empezó a abrir, cuando termino, saco una toronja y la metió en la boca del moreno, el cual la trago en un instante

- N-Nami?, que haces? -Dijo el moreno sentándose y mirando a la navegante-

-Te desmayaste, y Chopepr dijo que era por falta de hambre, ahora anda a la cocina que Sanji-Kun te preparo carne

Apenas la navegante menciono carne Luffy salio disparado de la habitación al cabo de un rato toda la banda estaba en la cocina desayunando, El moreno se le pasaba a cada rato por la mente la noche que durmió con su navegante, olía igual que las mandarinas que comía diariamente, y eso hizo que se le formara una pregunta, Acaso Nami sabia igual que las mandarinas? Eso se le paso por la mente hasta que unas incomodas preguntas salieron al aire

-Oye Luffy, anoche no dormiste en la habitación cierto? -Dijo curioso el Tirador, y de respuesta tuvo un sonrojo de su capitán-

-Luffy -dijo el renito- Que te paso en el pecho, Acaso te ataco un animal? -Luffy se atraganto con su carne, miro de reojo a la navegante, que al parecer desapareció en cuanto esas preguntas se formaron- Luffy? -El renito se le acerco- Porque hueles como Nami? -Frente a esa pregunta sintió las miradas sobre el, y sobre todo la mirada asesina del cocinero, se paro nervioso de la mesa-

-Y-Y- Ya no tengo hambre!, No quiero que nadie me siga! -Dijo el moreno y salio corriendo, antes de que su vida corriera peligro-

_

**_Chicos siento la demora pero e estado ocupada en bastantes cosas, tanto como que en 20 días entro a la escuela, en otro fic aparte de este y en administrar una pagina. Les prometo que voy subir capítulos mas seguido :) .Otra cosa, díganme que les parece el capitulo y rewies! :D_**

Aparte los que leían mi otro Fic lo borre por los errores ya que mi PC se tragaba letras D: , así que lo volveré a subir :) .Me gustaría que lo leyeran es algo completamente fuera de One Piece original, es algo completamente distinto. Bueno saludos y cuídense :)


	4. Chapter 4

Después de la acelerada salida del Capitán todos quedaron extrañados y empezaron a sacar conclusiones por su cuenta

-Chopper...¿ Realmente Luffy olía como Nami? -Hablo curiosamente Usopp, mirando hacia la puerta por donde salio desesperado su capitán-

-Si, estoy seguro -Dijo sentándose el renito- Era el típico olor a mandarinas de Nami

-Pero Chopper, recuerda que ayer Nami le dio de sus mandarinas a Luffy, ya que Sanji no le quiso dar comida -Dijo una sonriente Arqueóloga-

-Pero entonces...¿Porque Luffy no durmió con nosotros anoche? -Dijo ya mas intrigado Usopp-

-No me gusta admitirlo -Todos dirigieron la mirada a Sanji que lavaba los platos- Pero cuando fui a despertar a Nami-swan, Luffy estaba sobre ella y estaban a punto de besarse pero lo mande a volar de una patada después de eso -Dijo el cocinero dándose vuelta y caminando hacia el curioso grupo-No se que mierda a sucedido, pero la idea de que estuvieran así no me gusto en lo mas mínimo

-No sera que...Luffy-San y Nami-san, en la noche hicieron... -Brook no pudo terminar la frase por una gran patada por parte de Sanji-

- ¡No hables así de mi Nami-Swan! ¡Ese cerebro de goma no sabe nada respecto a ese tema! -Dijo ya un furioso Sanji-

-Ero-Cock Estuvimos separados 2 años, y recuerda que Luffy estuvo en la isla de las mujeres -El espadachín estaba de lo mas relajado y con los ojos cerrados, y abrió un poco su ojo para mirar la cara de furia del cocinero, y sonrió- Puede que se allá vuelto un experto sobre ese tema

Sanji con toda la intensión del mundo le fue a pegar una patada, pero Zoro la detuvo con una de sus katanas

-¡Callate Marimo!

Fue lo ultimo que dijo el cocinero, antes de empezar una pelea en medio de la cocina, Robin rió cómplice de lo que sabia, y llamo la atención de Chopper, Usopp, Franky y Brook

-Creo que sabes algo, Robin -Dijo el cyborg dándole un sorbo a su cola-

-Saben, ayer mientras vigilaba, vi a Luffy, caminar hacia los camarotes de las mujeres, me dio curiosidad que pasaba, y cuando fui a hacerme un café entre cuidadosamente al camarote y Luffy estaba durmiendo con Nami abrazados -Dijo la arqueóloga con una sonrisa-

-Bueno eso explica el porque de que Luffy no aya dormido con nosotros y que oliera como Nami...-De pronto el tirador se quedo parado mirando fijamente un lugar-¿¡Que!? ¡¿Luffy durmió con Nami?! -Dijo desesperado al percatarse de la situación-

-¡¿El cabeza de goma durmió con mi Nami-swan?! ¡Te matare Luffy! -Dijo corriendo fuera de la cocina-

-Robin, siempre dejas el lió deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que dices, ahora tendremos que proteger el culo de Luffy de Ero-cock -Dijo Zoro apoyándose en la silla en la que Robin estaba sentada-

-Zoro, creo que es lo mejor, aparte yo no tenia en mente de que Usopp gritara lo que le conté -Dijo de lo mas feliz la arqueóloga-

-Estas mintiendo -Dijo Zoro picando la mejilla de Robin con su dedo- Te conozco, tu sabias que iba a reaccionar así, ¿Que te traes entre manos?

-Creo que eso saldrá a la luz en poco tiempo -Dijo Robin sacando el dedo de Zoro de su mejilla- Aparte, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso -Dijo Robin parándose Los vemos, Zoro -Dijo Robin, besando la mejilla del espadachín y saliendo-

-Creo que no estamos al tanto de muchas cosas -Dijo el renito yendo a su enfermería- Iré a preparar los primeros auxilios -Dijo de lo mas serio chopper-

-Zoro-San, ¿Que relación tiene usted con Robin-San? -Dijo de lo mas curioso Brook-

-¡C-Callate! No se metan en lo que no les importa -Dijo un sonrojado espadachín desapareciendo de la cocina-

Luffy apenas salio corriendo de la cocina, fue y busco el mejor lugar para esconderse, pero en su búsqueda por el mejor escondite algo lo altero

-¡¿El cabeza de goma durmió con mi Nami-swan?! ¡Te matare Luffy! -Escucho a lo lejos la voz del cocinero, y luego un portazo bastante fuerte-

-¡Mierda!...¡Donde me escondo! -Dijo un alterado Luffy- ¡Aahhh! -Grito desesperado Luffy al sentir que alguien lo jalaba al baño- ¡No Sanji por favor no me lances al mar! -Grito tapándose la cara y con los ojos cerrados-

-Idiota, soy yo -Dijo la voz que siempre reconocía, era Nami, seguido de eso escucho un puerta cerrarse- Te escuche gritar y te jale así aquí

Luffy abrió los ojos y miro a Nami, bueno mas de lo común ya que la observo de pies a cabeza, al parecer se había bañado, ya que llevaba una toalla pegada a toda su piel, y terminaba bajo su trasero, su pelo lo llevaba húmedo y improvisadamente ordenado con un palo por lo que algunas mechas estaban sueltas y goteaban, se paro mirando fijamente a la navegante, la tomo de la cintura y una pierna, y delicadamente, la recostó a ella en el suelo con el sobre ella

-¡¿L-Luffy?! -dijo nerviosa la navegante al ver el movimiento del moreno- ¿Q-Que...estas...haciendo? -Dijo sonrojándose y hablando entrecortado cuando sintió la respiración del moreno en su cuello-

-Aunque te bañes...Sigues oliendo a mandarinas -Dijo el moreno sacando su rostro del cuello de la navegante y la miro, estaba sonrojada, bueno el también-

-¿Nami-swan? ¿Has visto al idiota con cabeza de goma? -Esa voz hizo que el moreno quedara paralizado y asustado- ¿Nami-swan?

-N-No...No lo e visto...Lo siento -Dijo con dificultad Nami, ya que el cuerpo de Luffy se puso como una roca-

-Bien...¿Estas bien, Nami-Swan?

-Claro...

-Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo -Dijo y escucho los pasos alejarse del lugar-

-Demonios...Luffy... Párate, estas muy pesado -Dijo la navegante empujando con manos a Luffy, sin mucho resultado-

-Lo siento -Dijo rápidamente el moreno parándose y dándole la mano a Nami para enderezarla esta se enderezo y quedaron frente a frente- Nami...¿Puedo hacer algo y no te enojas?

-Siempre haces cosas que me hacen enojar, has lo que quieras pero ponte atento a las consecuencia -Dijo Nami bastante seria-

Luffy asintió tomo por los hombros a Nami y la apoyo contra la pared, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura y una de sus manos la enredo en su pelo, cerro los ojos y se acerco para besarle se asusto cuando sintió las manos de Nami en su pecho, pero luego se deslizaron hacia su espalda, no dudo mas y la beso, el beso fue lento y tierno, y tal cual Luffy pensaba los labios de Nami sabían a mandarinas, el eso duro hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire, al separarse Nami jadeante dijo dos simples palabras que alegraron por completo el día de Luffy

-Te...Amo... -Dijo Nami y lo abrazo, para luego besar su mejilla, Luffy correspondió a su abrazo con una gran sonrisa-

_

_**Vaya que van rápido estos dos ., no me sorprendería que en poco tiempo naciera un mini-Luffy u Mini-Nami e.e . Bueno les hice un capitulo artiro porque deje un buen tiempo votado el fic, saludos y los quiero :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Como no podría ser feliz, la mujer que amaba locamente, le dijo que sentía lo mismo que el hacia ella, en pocas palabras era un sentimiento mutuo. la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y beso su frente

-Yo también te amo Nami, Te Amo -Dijo con una gran calma-

-¿ Podrías salir? -Dijo algo incomoda la navegante-

-¿Porque? -Pronuncio con un gran grado de curiosidad el moreno-

-Me estaba balando, cuando escuche tus gritos de auxilio, y quiero seguir con mi baño

-Ah...Bueno...No vemos, Nami -Dijo saliendo de las duchas el moreno- ¿Ahora que hago? -Repentinamente el olor del paraíso fue a parar a las narices del moreno- ¡Carne! -Dijo corriendo a la cocina y entrando a devorar el pedazo de carne- ¡Que rico!

-Estas muerto...Luffy -al escuchar esa voz, el moreno se estremeció, ya que provenía de la persona, que lo quería matar en estos instantes-

- ¡Waaaaaa...! ¡Salvenme! ¡Zoro! -Y el moreno paro de gritar, al recibir incontables golpes de Sanji-

Paso todo el día y nadie vio rastros del moreno, solo veían a Sanji salir con un plato de comida y luego volvía con el plato vació nadie tenia la menor idea de el lugar donde el cocinero había metido al capitán en forma de castigo. Era irónico que el cocinero mandara a el capitán

Realmente quería ver a Luffy tanto porque me preocupaba y para ver el estado en el cual lo tenia el cocinero. En la noche me levante para beber un café en el camino se encontró con Usopp, y se le hizo raro ya que el vigilaba hoy

-Usopp, ¿A donde vas? -Pregunte curiosa, al ver a Usopp caminando a las habitaciones de los hombres-

-Voy a dormir, Luffy llego a la torre de vigila y me dijo que el vigilaría y que me viniera a descansar -Dijo relajado el tirador-Buenas noches Nami -dijo y siguió su camino-

Fui a la cocina a preparar café, pero se me ocurrió una idea, desde hace bastante momento quería estar con Luffy, el único momento que estuve con el en todo el día fue cuando lo salve de Sanji-Kun, pero el muy idiota cayo en la trampa. Puse la clave en el Frigorífico 7326 , lo abrí y saque algo de café azúcar y condimentos para hacer algo de carne. No me demore mucho, lo guarde en un pequeño pote, y lo eche en una pequeña mochila. volví al cuarto que compartía con Robin y saque una frazada bastante amplia y suave, la doblo y la hecho a la mochila

-¿Que haces Nami? -Dijo Robin sentada en la cama mirándome curiosa-

- Lo siento Robin...Te e despertado, iré a ver a Luffy que a decidido vigilar el, si alguien pregunta por mi no le digas que estoy con el por favor -Dijo bastante avergonzada la navegante- Tu sabes, yo te e contado todo

_Flashback _

_-Nami -dijo con grado de sorpresa la arqueóloga, la nombrada había entrado rápidamente a la habitación colorada y bastante agotada- ¿Que te a pasado?_

_-Me deje llevar, bese a Luffy, le dije que lo amaba y este me a dicho que también -Soltó todo de repente y la arqueóloga rió, y Nami se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba al darse cuenta que nunca le contó sobre ella con Luffy- a-Ah ... Y-Y ¡Yo no e dicho nada!_

_-Ya sabia yo que tenias algo mas con el capitán -Dijo riendo- No te preocupes, te ayudare, ya que tu has conservado mi secreto_

_-Cierto, escuche a Brook decir que besaste la mejilla de Zoro en frente de ellos dos, ¿Ya quieren hacer lo suyo publico? -Dijo con bastante picarda Nami-_

_-Zoro es muy tímido lo dudo, pero suerte Nami -Dijo Robin, dedicándole una sonrisa bastante maternal-_

_-Gracias -Dijo Nami dedicándole una sonrisa bastante tímida, ya que hasta se sonrojo-_

_Fin flash Back_

-¿Iras a verlo? -Dijo Robin sonriendo- Bueno yo te cubro las espaldas si vienen y preguntan por ti

-Gracias Robin -Dijo Nami sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación-

Se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento de Zoro que a la vez servia para que la gente vigilara, al entrar vio al moreno, vestía un pantalón negro, solo eso ya que estaba sin polera alguna, tenia su pierna derecha sobre la otra, y apoya su cabeza en su brazo derecho, miraba hacia el mar tranquilamente también me percate de que andaba descalzo, sin duda estaba bastante relajado

-Luffy, te e venido a acompañar, ¿No te molesta? -Dijo la navegante, a lo que el moreno se altero y se sonrojo hasta la médula, salto sobre el lugar y me miro nervioso-

-¿N-Nami? Q-Que haces aquí, T-Tienes que irte a dormir -Dijo bastante nervioso-

-E venido, a acompañarte, no quería que estuvieras solo, aparte no te vi en todo el día -Dije dedicándole una sonrisa-

-Si tu lo dices... -Dijo el moreno volviendo a su antigua pose y bastante sonrojado y nervioso-

Me dirigí hacia donde Luffy y me senté a su lado, saque el pote con carne, y se lo pase

-Ten, pensé que podrías tener hambre -Dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada de la del chico-

-¡Gracias, Nami! -Dijo de lo mas feliz, y velozmente beso la mejilla de Nami- Eres bastante considerada mal pensar en que tenia hambre, Te quiero

Eso ultimo hizo que la pelinaranja enrojeciera hasta la médula, Evito mostrar su rostro y empezó a beber su café pasaron sin hablarse bastante, hasta que el moreno rompió el silencio

-Sabes, Sanji me amenazo, con que si me volvía a acercar a ti me iba a arrojar al mar -Dijo Luffy con un aire de tristeza-

-Pues...Yo te salvaría sin pensarlo dos veces -Dijo Nami, bastante sincera-

-¿ realmente? Te recuerdo que mi cuerpo se pone como una roca bajo el agua -Dijo Luffy curioso a la respuesta de la morena-

-Yo sin ti no podría vivir, y si es así, creo que Zoro también se lanzara a salvarte, nadie te dejaría morir -Dijo Nami con una sonrisa-Tu lo sabes mas que nadie, nunca dejaremos que muera, tenlo por seguro -Dije abrazándome a su espalda, sentí sus manos sobre las mías y sonreí-

-Yo nunca moriré, y si llegara a morir, seria salvándote a ti y a mis nakamas, nunca olvides eso Nami -Dijo bastante tranquilo-

-Sabes, le diré a Sanji-Kun que si te toca un solo pelo no le hablare en toda la vida -Dijo Nami con una mezcla de gracia y enfado, a lo cual Luffy rió a carcajadas-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero duerme que mañana tendrás sueño -Dijo Luffy acariciando su cabello-

-Bien, pero dormiré aquí -Luffy se sonrojo al escuchar eso-

Nami saco la manta que hecho a su mochila, fue y se sentó frente a Luffy, ocupo su cuerpo como apoyo y almohada, se cubrió con la sabana y se despidió de este

-Buenas noches, Luffy -Dijo Nami con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos-

-Buenas noches, Gatito -Dijo Luffy acompañando la frase con una risa-

Luffy abrazo al cuerpo que ya dormía entre su cuerpo y esa sabana, se sentía bien con ella a su lado

Su pequeña gatita, la cual protegería a si sea con su vida

_**_**_

_**Les hice el capitulo ayer, pero fue como "les subiría dos el mismo día" así que ahora lo subi :D**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**¿Hasta cuando seguirás el fanfic, hasta que tengan Mini-Luffy'ss y Mini-Nami's?**_

_**Respondí en un mensaje privado, pero encontré que deberían enterarse también mis demás lectores, bueno quiero unir este fic con el que hago con el otro que hago, y seria una Mini-luffy**_

**"Luffy prende mu****y rápido"**

_**El nacio experto, pero ahora esta dejando de lado lo Axesual y esta despertando (? xD**_

Saludos y los quiero muchos :D


	6. Chapter 6

En la mañana, Los Mugiwaras abarcaron en una Isla, Extraña, ya que tenia flores, globos y todo tipo de adorno romántico por donde caminaban, y las calles estaban repleta de enamorados

-¿Qué sucede en este pueblo? –Dijo de los mas curioso el moreno-

-Oye, Ero-Cock, Quizás aquí naciste –Dijo de lo mas chistoso el espadachín, al ver a un grupo de hombres arreglados y coqueteando con chica que se les cruzaba-

-¡Que te pasa, Marimo idiota! ¿yo no soy un perdedor como ellos! –Dijo el cocinero haciéndole frente al espadachín-

-¿A no?, ¿Y que paso con Nami? –Después de decir eso, el cocinero entro en una depresión nada favorable-

-No me lo recuerdes, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar –Dijo entristecido el cocinero-

Flash back

-¡Sanji-Kun! –Dijo la navegante entrando a la cocina-

-¡Nami-Swaaaaaaannnnnnnn! –Dijo el cocinero, con su típico corazón en el ojo y corriendo tan rápido que se formo un remolino en sus piernas-

-¡Idiota! –Dijo la navegante golpeando a Sanji- ¡Porque amenazas a Luffy con que lo matarías si se me acercaba! ¡Yo lo dejo porque lo amo! –Al decir el final de la frase la navegante se sonrojo hasta la medula y le entraron nervios-

Sanji la quedo mirando seriamente, ella, no mentía su cara lo demostraba todo, aparte recién se percato de que ella estaba algo despeinada y con el sombrero de Luffy

-Lo entiendo, se que no mientes, te conozco, y se bastante de tus reacciones –Dijo el cocinero ocultando su tristeza- si no tienes nada mas que decir, por favor, déjame solo

La navegante salió, y Sanji empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño

Fin flash back

-no ser como mi linda Nami-Swan, me cambio por el idota de goma –Dijo Sanji deprimido y tirado en el suelo-

Dejando la escena que formaba el cocinero, los demás Mugiwaras se preparaban para ir a la isla cuando una persona inesperada llego al barco

¡Hola! ¡Mugiwara-Boy! ¿estas aquí? –Dijo la desconocida persona-

¡No puede ser! ¡Primero lo de Nami-Swan! ¡Y ahora el infierno me persigue!

Después de esas dramáticas palabras, el cocinero desapareció tan rápido como cuando Zoro se pierde

- ¡Iva-Chan! ¡Que haces aquí! –Dijo de lo mas feliz el moreno-

-Vi la insignia del barco, y pensé que eras tu, y vine a verte, ¿Qué hacen en la Isla Valentín? –Dijo Ivankov-

-¿Isla Valentín?, ¿Quién es ese sujeto? –Dijo de lo mas confundido el moreno-

-Valentín, es un dios antiguo con el que se representaba el amor, por lo cual esta isla lleva ese nombre, ya que dicen que aquí las personas destinadas se encuentran, u declaran su amor –Dijo Ivankov, sorprendido por la ignorancia del moreno-

-¿Enserio?, entonces le diré a Nami que la amo hay –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

-Pero, Luffy, ya lo hiciste, ¿para que se lo repetirás? –Pregunto de lo mas curioso Usopp-

-Porque aquí las personas destinadas declaran su amor, entonces si le vuelvo a decir a Nami lo que siento aquí, estaremos juntos por siempre –Dijo un sonrojado moreno agrandando mas su sonrisa-

El moreno paso todo el día planeando algo bonito para volver a decirle a Nami cuanto la amaba, y luego empezó a prepararlo todo, busco a Robin para pedirle algo de ayuda

-¡Robin! , ¿Me podrías ayudar? –Dijo el moreno mirando algo cansado a la arqueóloga que leía uno de sus tantos libros-

-Claro, ¿qué se te ofrece? –Dijo la arqueóloga con su típica sonrisa-

-Podrías decirle a Nami que la espero a las 6:00 de la tarde en la bahía de la isla, hice un camino para que vaya, y que se vista de blanco – Dijo algo desesperado el moreno-

-No hay problema –Dijo sonriendo la arqueóloga-

_**Si lo se, es mucho mas corto de lo que escribo habitualmente, pero era porque todavía no sabia cuanto iba a durar, la terminare pronto, y si hiciera los capítulos tan largos como antes duraría 3 capítulos :p. Si lo se creo, que los deje expectantes, también de que en mucho no e subido cap, pero creo que me bloquee las ideas al no tener manga -W- , aparte de que pronto entrare a la escuela, y eso me perturba :c .Bueno saludos, y de aviso, subire los capítulos día por medio :)**_

_**Les daré un adelanto de lo que sera los capítulos siguientes, Nami ira con Luffy, y pasara "algo" que lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes algo provocara que Luffy empieza a recordar su pasado que tiene que ver con Nami, pasara algo asombroso, y terminara en un capitulo que es mas al "presente" con una chica sobre el tejado de una casa hablando con un chico que lleva un sombrero de paja c:**_

_**El adelanto de lo que sera el fic, lo dejo todo a su imaginación :B**_


	7. Chapter 7

Nami estaba bastante nerviosa, ¿Por qué le pediría que se vistiera de blanco? Y porque le dijo que fuese sola, realmente no sabia que pensar, a Luffy se le pasaba cualquier cosa por la cabeza. Ahora vestía un vestido blanco con una tela mas blanca por debajo y por encima una mas transparente, los hombros tenían un tajo que los dejaba a la vista, tenia un gran escote en corazón y se amarraba tras el cuello, llevaba puesta una sandalias de madera, hasta el tobillo sin tacón, y su pelo estaba suelto y solo dos trenzas pasaban al lado de su cabeza juntándose tras su cabeza. Divisaba a lo lejos a Luffy, lo veía con su sombrero en la cabeza, estaba sin sandalias, unos pantalones mas claros de lo habitual sin su pañuelo en la cintura y una camisa blanca, suelta al viento, miraba hacia el mar. Al llega r a su lado se agacho y beso su mejilla, este la miro

-Llegaste –Dijo Luffy sonriéndole- Te ves hermosa –Eso provoco un sonrojo en la chica- Siéntate –Le dijo el moreno golpeando a su lado-

La chica se sentó a su lado, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y miraron hacia el mar

-¿Para que me llamaste? –Dijo ya algo desesperada la pelinaranja-

-Quería estar a solas contigo, siempre estamos en el barco, y ahora quería pasarla contigo afuera –Dijo sin dejar de mirar el horizonte-

Paso el atardecer y se hizo de noche, Luffy tomo la mano de Nami y la guió hacia lo fondo de la selva donde entre dos árboles, había una hamaca ancha, se lograba divisar ya que había una gran cantidad de luciérnagas iluminando el lugar

-Que bonito –Dijo Nami anonadada-

-Nami...Quería, hacer algo contigo, pero no se si quieras –Dijo Luffy sonrojado mirando a un lado-

-Te refieres a...Esto y aquello –Nami estaba nerviosa mirando al moreno-

-S-Si ... –Dijo el moreno mirándola-

No había manera de describir como se sentían era una mezcla de sentimientos, Luffy se acerco a la chica, que luego de unos momento seria su mujer, dándole un tierno beso, para luego dar paso a la lujuria. La beso tiernamente, mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de Nami y otra de estas subía su cabellos, ese suave cabello que amaba tocar, Nami poso sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para profundizar el beso, luego de un rato, empezó a bajar sus manso a la camisa de este para sacársela y dejarla caer bajo sus pies, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, juntaron sus frente jadeantes por recuperar el aliento

-Supongo...Que...Eso...Fue...Un...¿Si? –Dijo Luffy, mientras miraba a Nami-

-Claro –Dijo Nami mientras volvía a besar al moreno-

Luego de un segundo beso lleno de amor, pasión, lujuria y cariño, la ropa les empezó a estorbar, y se empezaron a deshacer de esta, Luffy recostó a Nami en el suelo, y el sobre ella, empezó a besar su cuello, mientras escuchaba a Nami jadear su nombre, eso lo motivaba mas, pasaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Nami, mientras besaba su cuello, empezó a bajar sus besos, de su cuello, hasta sus pechos, de sus pechos, hasta su vientre y desde hay se devolvió pasando su nariz, por donde había dejado sus besos, escucho una risa de Nami, supuso que le dio cosquillas, volvió a sus labios y esta le dijo unas palabras que lo hizo sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso, pero sobre todo feliz

-Ya puedes hacerme tu mujer, Luffy –Dijo la navegante, mientras se aferraba a su espalda-

Este la beso, tomo sus caderas, y se introdujo dentro de ella, las primeras envestidas fueron lentas y luego fueron subiendo de velocidad. Luego de demostrarse su amor, estaban agotados.

-Te amo, Nami –Dijo el moreno a la navegante que lo miraba cansada-

-Yo también Te Amo, Luffy – Dijo la navegante y beso al que la había hecho una mujer-

Nami se quedo dormida, Luffy la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en la hamaca, se puso a su lado y tapo a ambos con una sabana que tenia sobre la hamaca

Al otro día Nami se despertó al sentir una respiración en su oído, y vio a Luffy, este la abrazaba y tenia su cabeza sobre la de ella, corrió su rostro y beso sus labios, este empezó a pestañar

-Buenos días, Luffy –Dijo y le sonrió-

-Buenos días, Nami –Dijo Luffy mientras beso sus labios y le devolvió la sonrisa- tenemos que volver al barco –Dijo Luffy algo triste-

-No te preocupes –Le dijo su ahora mujer, y beso su frente- Todo ira bien

El moreno se levanto, y Nami empezó a reír

-¿Por qué te ríes? –Le preguntó el moreno dándose vuelto, y la navegante se sonrojo-

-Estas desnudo, ponte pantalones –Le dijo Nami, mientras tomaba la sabana y se la envolvía para no mostrar su cuerpo desnudo, tomo al camisa de Luffy que estaba a mano y se la puso

-Esa es mi camisa –Le dijo Luffy-

-Pero mi vestido lo ensuciaste –Dijo Nami apuntando a los pies del moreno, que pizaba el vestido de Nami- Y ya ponte pantalones

EL moreno se puso sus pantalones y se fue junto con Nami hacia el barco, cuando subieron, todos los miraban, unos sonrojados, otros con sonrisas malcriadas y en un caso único, Sanji lloraba.

-Ya llegaron, Nami-San y Capitán –Dijo Robin con una sonrisa-

-Si, me iré a bañar –Dijo para salir de la incomoda situación la navegante- Robin, me irías a dejar ropa –Dijo mientras desaparecía-

-Claro –Le dijo esta-

-Luffy-San ya es todo un hombre, yohohohohohoohoho –Dijo el esqueleto mientras ibas con Luffy, el cual estaba sonrojado hasta la medula-

-¡Voy a dormir, No me molesten! –Dijo este saliendo de el incomodo lugar

Desde ese día, habían pasado 2 semanas, la relación de Luffy y Nami seguía normal, andaban como una pareja normal sobre el barco. Al llegar a la Isla Luffy tomo un decisión, que sorprendió a todos

-¡Nami!, ¡nos casaremos hoy! –Dijo de la nada al levantarse y ver a su mujer-

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! –No sabia que responder lo que le dijo el moreno al sorprendió- ¿Por qué, así tan repentino?

-Nos amamos, y Robin me dijo que las parejas que se amaban se casaban y tenían hijos –Dijo Luffy mirándola serio, pero con un leve sonrojo- ¡Yo quiero tener hijos contigo! –Le grito llamando la atención de todos-

-¡Robin! –llamo la navegante a la arqueóloga, que reía- ¿Por le has dicho eso?

-¿No crees que se deberían casar? Se aman desde hace bastante, deberían casarse –Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa-

-¿Y que hay de ti y Zoro? –Al decir eso, el cocinero empezó a llorar dramáticamente mientras iba a donde Zoro- ¿No que estaban juntos desde que salidos de Ennies Lobby?

Al decir eso la arqueóloga se sonrojo y volvió a leer su libro, y Zoro se sonrojo y de lo nervioso se fue a su sala de entrenamiento

-¿Entonces Nami?, ¿Nos casamos? –Dijo el moreno mirándola-

-Yo no negare una petición que yo deseo, Luffy –Dijo al navegante mientras bajaba a donde el moreno, al terminar la frase el moreno la beso-


	8. Chapter 8

En una playa de una Isla desabitada del Nuevo Mundo, bastante tranquila a comparación de las demás, estaban reunidos los Mugiwaras, observando a Nami y Luffy que se estaban comprometiendo, no vestían como los típicos novios, Luffy estaba descalzo, con sus pantalones cortos, una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho, su pañuelo amarillo en la cintura y una capa azul con detalles dorados, en los hombros de esta estaba el Jolly Roger de su tripulación, por su parte Nami estaba descalza, igual que el que en unos minutos seria su esposo, con un brazalete morado en su pie derecho, pantalones cortos con una cinta de color rosa amarrada a la cintura, con la parte superior de una traje de baño color verde agua y su cabellera suelta con una flor roja al lado izquierdo de este

-Nami, ¿Serias la Reina de los Piratas? –Dijo Luffy tomando la mano izquierda de Nami, la cual rió a lo bajo-

-Orgullosa seria la Reina de ese Idiota –Dijo con gracia Nami, Luffy sonrió y puso el anillo de oro en la mano de Nami, para luego besar los labios de esta-

-Te amo –Le dijo sonriendo-

-Narración de Nami-

Todavía recuerdo...El día en el que lo conocí, lo vi en un bar, su presencia siempre me causo curiosidad, cuando estábamos en Ciudad O)orange, lo pude ver mas de cerca, y conocer su fuerza, pero..No conocí sus sentimientos hasta ese día, en el cual el me libero de mi esclavitud, Luffy es de esos chicos que cuando luchan por alguien es mas fuerte, cuando me dio su sombrero me sentí importante, y cuando me grito que era su nakama...Sentí una mezcla de emociones que nunca había sentido, decidí irme con el, realmente estaba preocupada cuando estábamos en Loguetow y el todavía no llegaba, solo gritaba su nombre desesperada, al entrar al Grandline, su sonrisa era muy grande y brillante, a la entrada conocimos a Vivi, una gran amiga, me acuerdo de que Luffy se sacrifico cuando cai enferma, quedo con graves heridas en su cuerpo, todo por mi...Al salir de esa isla tuvimos un nuevo nakama Chopper, luego de un tiempo navegando paramos en Arabasta, lugar donde luchamos para que Vivi recuperara su reino, salimos victoriosos pero bastante agotados, luego paramos en Skypia, lugar donde Luffy volvió a demostrarme lo mucho que me quería, sin importar que, el llego a rescatarme de las manos de Enel...Estaba desesperada en ese momento, y Luffy...Me volvió a confiar su sombrero, diciéndome que, era la nakama del Rey de los Piratas, que no le tenia que temer a nada, el lucho, pero perdió su primer duelo, luego vino el segundo hay yo lo ayude, y salió victorioso, al bajar de Skypia nos encontramos con Foxy, vaya idiota era, debo admitirlo, me puse celosa al ver que Luffy le paso su sombrero a Usopp y no a mi, pero al ganar no pude evitar sonreírle, estaba todo herido y tirado en el suelo, solo por nosotros. Cuando llegamos a Water 7 no pudimos dejar la sorpresa de lado cuando Robin no abandono por nuestro bien, apenas me entere fui en busca de Luffy, aunque el Aqualaguna me matara, cuando lo vi, grite eufórica su nombre tratando de captar su atención, cuando le conté todo, el salió de su atrape entre ambos edificios, derrumbándolos, salto sobre el tejado en el cual me encontraba parada, me tomo de la cintura, y emprendió un vuelo hacia un lugar donde ambos no corriéramos peligro, luego de eso fuimos a luchar a Ennies Lobby para recuperar a Robin, la recuperamos, pero de paso perdimos a Merry, volvimos a Water 7 para que nos hicieran un barco nuevo, y nos enteramos que cada uno tenia precio por su cabeza, eso me asusto bastante, salimos de la isla volando en el Sunny para que una bola de cañón del abuelo de Luffy no nos matara, pasamos por Thiller Bark, vaya lugar mas repugnante, era sucio y lleno de zombies, aunque Luffy amo el lugar, cuando llegamos a Archipiélago Shaobody, nunca creí alejarme de Luffy, lo sabia que hacer y trate de pedirle ayuda como siempre lo hacia pero...no alcance, antes de irme de hay escuche el sonoro grito de Luffy, estuve en Whetaria con los viejos, y intente huir de hay, pero me capturaron, luego volviera n a soltarme, pero leí en el periódico...Que Luffy había perdido a Ace frente a sus ojos, me sentía mal, el siempre estaba hay para mi, cuando o estaba triste, y cuando el perdió algo tan preciado para el frente a sus ojos, yo sabia que el estaba mal, lo quería ayudar pero...No podía, no sabia donde estaba el o como se encontraba, solo quería verlo

Luego de un mensaje de Luffy, nuestra separación no duro 3 simples días, si no 2 años...Al reencontrarnos, no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente a verlos a cada uno sobre todo a Luffy, verlo alegre y mas maduro me alegro bastante, al bajar a la Isla Gyojin, me sentí bastante mal al ver que Luffy luchaba en el mar expuesto a su propia muerte, y no ver señales de vida de el, cuando Shirahoshi bajo con el en manos sangrando me sentí fatal, estaba muy mal sabiendo que el podría perder la vida, pero gracias a Jinbei el volvió a sonreír como antes

Lo demás no lo contare...Ya que no me gustaría seguir hablando de esto tan maravilloso que paso por mi vida, si la puedo seguir disfrutando, junto a Brisa y Ace, nuestros hijos, solo diré estas palabras para ti Luffy cuando leas esto

No supe en que momento me enamore de ti, lo que tenemos, es algo que el destino unió

Monkey D. Nami , Reina de los Piratas, Esposa de Monkey D. Luffy y Madre de Monkey D. Brisa y Monkey D. Ace

-Mami, papa esta emocionado por salir –Decía una pequeña de ojos cafés y cabello negro con reflejos naranja, ella era Brisa-

-Deberías darle de comer, ya que seria la única forma de tranquilizarlo –Decía un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color-

-Esta bien, saldremos a comer afuera –dijo Nami con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las anos de sus hijos y salía en busca de su esposo, el cual jugaba con su sombrero de paja bajo un árbol de mandarinas, al mirar a Nami sonrió-

-Ya terminaste de escribir, eso tan importante –pregunto Luffy siguiendo los pasos de su esposa la cual quedo frente a el, Luffy la jalo, haciendo que Nami cayera sentada sobre Luffy- Te amo –Dijo besando a su esposa, frente al sonrojo de Ace y alegría de Brisa- ¿Cómo están chicos?

-Deberían besarse en primado, es asquerosos verlos compartir saliva –Djo con asco Ace-

-Yo estoy bien, papi Dijo alegre Brisa mientras se lanzaba sobre su padre y este le ponía su sombrero-

-Ven Ace –Dijo Nami estirando sus brazos y Ace, con un gran sonrojo fue y abrazo a su madre-

-Ace tiene tu carácter Nami –Dijo Luffy riendo-

-Y Brisa es tu copia –dijo Nami sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ace-

-Papi, Describe este momento en una palabra –Decía Brisa-

-No lo podría describir en una sola palabra, ya que estar con ustedes es indescriptible, desde que conocí a Nami esta los días mas oscuros son los mas alegres, los quiero a todos ustedes, en una palabra seria, Amor –Dijo Luffy mirando a Brisa mientras acaricia la mejilla de su hija- Eres idéntica a Nami, solo que con cabello naranja, y Ace es idéntico a su tio –decía Luffy riendo- solo que sin sus pecas

Y así termino esta singular historia, con una familia riendo y abrazándose bajo un árbol de mandarinas

_**¿Que les parecio el fic? :D Bueno cualquier duda al respecto con el final, dejenme un Rewies y les respondere las preguntas, ya que pienso subir un mini-capitulo explicando lo sucedido con los demás Mugiwaras y mostrando la vida actual de lo que son Brisa y Ace, Gracias por leer mi Fic y Saludos :3**_


End file.
